geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cirtrax
Cirtrax is an American level creator in Geometry Dash. He is known for making design levels like Bubbly Blast, Impulse Drop, and E. He uses a variety of bright colors in his levels, making him stand out. He is currently #46 on the Top 100 Creators Leaderboard. Levels Unrated Levels * Accord * Arcade Punk * Clutterfunk Part 2 - A fan-made part two to Clutterfunk. * Firecracker * Funk Machine * Neology * Prelude * Remorse * Repentance * Return to highland * Shadow Breeze * Spider Madness - A version of Stereo Madness with the spider game-mode replacing the cube. * Dart - A75 person Ultracollab, using only the Wave gamemode. Auto Levels * Classical Chase (epic) - A megacollaboration shocasing the nostalgia in auto levels as compared to the auto levels of today. Easy Levels * E (featured) Normal Levels * Remember (featured) Hard Levels * Revive (featured) - A collaboration with GirlyAle02. * Detonate (epic) - A collaboration with Distortt. * Dreamed (featured) * Lycklig (featured) * Condense (featured) - The second Team Opalescent mega-collaboration with 11 people. * Relentless Delusions (featured) - A 12 person mega-collaboration. * TypeNote - A collaboration with Elisione, iBlue, and SupaMarioXx. It is an old level from a year ago that was made on TypeNote's behalf. * Somethin (featured) Harder Levels * Prismix (featured) * Coin Flip (featured) * Synthetic Rip (epic) - A collaboration with Distortt. * Vhelrix (featured) * Delta Force (featured) - A 7 person mega-collaboration. * Gleeming Cortex (featured) * Pixel Party (epic) - A collaboration with Distortt. * Markiply (featured) * Melissa (epic) - Cirtrax dedicated this to his mother who had sadly past away. * Boppin (epic) Insane Levels * Erase (featured) * ViPriN (featured) - His entry for the Monster Gauntlet. It was named after the creator Viprin. * To The Top (epic) - His first XL level. * Cosmic Delusions (Featured) a 8 person mega-collaboration. * Realms (epic) - A level originally created by Viprin which Cirtrax finished after demotivation. Demon Levels Easy Demons * Bubbly Blast (epic) - A collaboration with Alkali. * Descend (featured) * Recoiled (featured) - A 15 person mega-collaboration. * Impulse Drop (epic) - His first solo epic level. * Aumetras Wrath (epic) * FIRE SPIRE (Epic) - A 12 person mega-collaboration. Medium Demons * Nem04 (featured) - A 13 person mega-collaboration with the creating team Stardust League. Hard Demons * Omnir Release (featured) -A 10 person mega-collaboration. It was verified by DreaMz, and the update was verified by Golden. Trivia * He was born on December 18, 2000. * His real name is Avery. * In Impulse Drop, the description says "totally a collab with distort," though it is a solo level. * Prismix was originally given the epic rating but was removed later. * Prismix was his first featured level, even though Erase, which came out before, is also featured. * His first solo epic level was Impulse Drop. * His level "E" was made before the E meme. * He got onto the Top 100 Creators on January 15, 2019. * He got modded on July 11, 2019. Category:Level creators Category:Players Category:Game moderators